Picking Up The Pieces
by 7thxheavenxx
Summary: Annie has been having a hard time dealing with Ruthie going back to Scotland. After a recent car accident brings back feelings about the accident Simon was involved in as a teenager, Annie goes to see him. One-shot.


Annie Camden had been in a funk ever since her youngest daughter Ruthie went away to University in Scotland. She had hoped by forcing her to stay home during her final year of high school that Ruthie would let go of the idea of Scotland, but if anything the boredom Ruthie endured during the RV adventure pushed her back to it. Once they finally got tired of traveling, Eric and Annie chose to return back to Glen Oak, while Lucy and Kevin decided to give Crossroads a chance.

It had been two weeks since they dropped Ruthie off at the airport. With her five oldest kids choosing to live outside of Glen Oak she felt unneeded in a sense. Sure, Sam and David were still at an age where they needed her, but there was only so many years left until they to decide to live far away from her and no longer needed her.

Annie returned home from the grocery store carrying two bags of groceries. Eric was sitting on the couch when she walked in the house. He was just ending a phone call which got Annie excited. She hovered over him while he said goodbye to the person.

"Was that one of the kids?" Annie's face lit up.

"No. Mrs. Bink," Eric answered. "Lucy called earlier but that's it."

Annie's smile drooped. As much as she loved hearing from Lucy, she was the only one of the kids who called daily while the others only called once or twice a week. She was hoping to hear from the others more as well. "What does it take to get these kids to call me? I left messages on Matt and Simon's answering machines yesterday! I've taken care of these kids for years, the least they could do is give mom a call!"

"They're grown now and have too much going on to call every single day. You know this isn't about the kids anyway. It's about you being sad that Ruthie went back to Scotland," Eric pointed out.

"Maybe, but just remember how poor T-Bone took it when she told him she was going to Scotland alone. I really liked T-Bone," Annie said.

"I liked T-Bone too but what are we supposed to do? It's up to them if they stay together or not," Eric replied.

"Talk to her! You like helping people so help her!" Annie exclaimed.

"I'm not going to tell my daughter to give up her education to come home for a boy, and I don't think you want me to either. The last time I talked to Ruthie she was really happy about being back there and she had already made a couple of friends. I miss her as much as you do but we need to let this happen," Eric assured her.

Annie rolled her eyes at him and stomped off to put the groceries in the kitchen. After putting half of the groceries away she heard the phone ring. Eric had already answered it so she ran in there to see who it was. He mouthed to her that it was Simon's wife April. Annie grabbed the phone out of his hand and put it on speakerphone so both of them could hear it.

"Hello there April! How is everything?" Eric asked.

"That's what I'm calling about. Simon doesn't know I'm calling but I'm worried about him. He's been... off the past few days," April answered.

"What do you mean off?" Eric wondered.

"We were in a minor car accident a few days ago. Before you freak out, nobody was hurt and the car was barely damaged. He's barely slept since then though, he's moody, and he's not eating a lot. He had told me about the accident he was involved in when he was a teenager, so I thought maybe the two were connected and I questioned him about it and he just snapped. I know I'm his wife and I should be able to take care of him but I'm at a loss here, and quite frankly the way he's dismissing me is upsetting," April explained.

"Is Simon at home right now?" Annie asked.

"No he went to work," April responded.

"Well I've tried calling and he hasn't called me back. Do you think it would help if I came to see you guys?" Annie wondered.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Maybe there's something magical you can say that will help him," April replied.

Annie smiled. "I don't know about magical but I'm a mom and mom's have a way of getting their kids to talk about things."

"Thank you," April breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to get your room ready right now!"

"No, honey, don't go through any extra trouble for me. I'm perfectly fine sleeping on the couch. I'll be there as soon as I can," Annie assured her.

Annie hung up the phone and failed to contain her joy as she jumped up excitedly. "Simon needs me! Finally, mom is needed!"

"He's _always_ needed you Annie," Eric put his arms around her. "Have a good time with Simon and April. I can maintain the fort here until you get back."

* * *

It took four hours to drive to the city where Simon and April were currently living, which was the town April grew up in. The drive was exhausting so she was glad April assumed she was going to sleepover. She couldn't imagine having to drive another four hours back without getting some rest first. As Annie grabbed her bag out of the backseat of her car, April was quick to rush over and welcome her.

"Mom! Thank you for coming!" April hugged her.

"No problem! I don't see enough of you guys. Is he home yet?" Annie asked.

"He will be shortly. I've kept your visit a secret so he'll be completely surprised to see you," April said.

"Let's just hope that he's happy to see me," Annie replied as she walked up the steps into their house.

"I'm sure he will be. I've got dinner on the stove. Is spaghetti okay?" April wondered.

"Spaghetti's perfect!" Annie smiled. "You guys sure have decorated this place quite beautifully. It wasn't that long ago that the walls were completely bare."

"There's a little store up the street that sells really nice home decor for good prices. If you can afford it you should stop in and browse before you head back," April suggested.

"I might do that," Annie considered.

A loud vehicle pulled into the driveway. Annie looked over at April wondering what it was.

"That's Simon. I'm sure you can hear the car has a few problems," April said.

Annie peeked out the window and got a glimpse of their car. _"A few?"_ she thought.

Annie waited in the kitchen as April went into the living room to greet him.

"Hi Simon," April greeted him.

"Hi. Listen before you say anything I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier," Simon apologized.

"It's okay. I've got a surprise for you in the kitchen," April smiled.

"I hope you didn't make dinner because I'm really not all that hungry right now," Simon said.

"Just come with me," April grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. Simon froze as he saw his mother grinning at him.

"Simon," Annie leaned over and hugged him. She examined him, feeling like he gets a little thinner every time she sees him.

"Mom," Simon hugged back smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I called her," April admitted. "I wasn't sure how to help you and I knew she would have an idea."

Simon lost his smile quickly. "I can't believe you. The minute everything is not all sunshine and rainbows you call my mother? If I needed help I would have asked for it myself!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?! I can't get you to open up to me!" April said visibly frustrated.

"Not this," Simon growled as he went to his bedroom. April took a seat and put her head in her hands feeling defeated.

Annie was quick to follow him. She didn't like the way her visit was beginning and she was going to fix it before the whole night was ruined.

"Simon it's mom. Let me in," Annie called.

Simon walked over and let her in. "Look, mom, I'm sorry she dragged you into this. Let me pay for your gas. It's the least I can do."

"Simon," Annie said sternly. "You've only been home one minute and I already can't stand the way you talk to your wife! If you always talk to her like that no wonder she feels lost!"

"I don't! It's just that I'm an adult. I have to be able to work these things out on my own. I don't call mommy and daddy everytime something is bothering me and I can't believe she went behind my back and called you guys."

"There's _nothing_ wrong with asking your parents for help when you need it. Your dad and I are always here no matter how old you are," Annie said clearly.

Simon sighed as he took a seat on his bed. He knew there was nothing he could say that was going to make his mother see his point of view.

"So what's going on? And don't say nothing because I can see something is clearly wrong," Annie asserted herself.

"I've been able to live for a while without the Paul Smith accident haunting me. I thought it was behind me for good. Then the accident April and I got into happened and my mind instantly went back to that night. It's like...it won't leave my head. The heaviness on my chest and rushes of panic I use to feel are back in full swing. I'm just trying to get past it," Simon explained.

"With what you've been through it's not uncommon for a similar accident to trigger those memories again. Your father and I tried so hard to pull you out of that dark place afterwards but the only thing that was really effective was therapy. I think you should talk to your wife about what your feeling first and foremost. If that don't help any then you should go back to seeing a therapist," Annie suggested.

Simon nodded. "I've thought about that. I probably will."

"While I'm here I'm going to make sure you get a good meal and a goodnight sleep," Annie assured him.

Simon smiled. "I can't believe you drove all the way here just to talk to me. We could have just talked on the phone."

"I would but my kids barely call," Annie hinted. "Besides with Ruthie gone it's helped me feel needed again."

Simon looked confused. "What are you talking about? You're always needed."

Annie reached in for a hug. "I'm starting to see that now. I love you Simon."

Simon hugged her back. "Love you too mom."

Annie let go and stood up. "Your wife is making a lovely spaghetti dinner for us. First you'll apologize and then we'll enjoy a nice dinner together."

"Sounds like a plan," Simon agreed.


End file.
